Reunion
by jobecky
Summary: Just a short story about what could happen when Sherlock comes back to the 221B Bakerstreet.


Hey guys! Now that we know when Sherlock is coming back I thought about what the reunion would look like. I'm not sure if this will be a one-shot or there's more coming but if you want to read more I would be happy about any reviews and ideas how this could be going on. English is not my native language and even so I don't have a beta reader I hope there aren't too many mistakes.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He just stood there and even he knew what he saw he just couldn't believe it.  
"I see you're surprised" the man in front of him says.  
"No…you're…it can't be true" John stuttered.  
"Drugs, alcohol or mushrooms are oftentimes an explanation for hallucination but I'm pretty sure you haven't taken any of this, although your pupils are big but that's probably from the surprise or shock. I'm not sure what you want to call it."  
"Are you kidding me!?" John yelled.  
"What?" the other person asked confused.

He really couldn't believe it. There in front of him the person he thought he would never see again. The one person he thought would be dead because he saw him jumping from a roof. The one person who was the reason he cried days and nights. Months. The one person who filled his nightmares where he sees him dying over and over. The one person he missed like hell and hated him for his action the same time. This person sits in front of him calm, just a little confused about his outburst. This person was the one and only Sherlock Holmes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" John asked not even trying to hide his anger, confusion and incredulity.  
"Well I sit in my chair in my apartment and I've waited for my friend to come home." Sherlock says like it was the most natural thing on earth.  
"Yeah I can see THAT! But why? You're supposed to be dead!"  
"Did you really believe I would just kill myself? Well…yeah I have to say it crossed my mind but just for like one second. Moriarty said Ms. Hudson, Lestrade and you would die if I didn't kill myself. But I mean honestly that was the stupidest idea I've ever had. I knew my life would be a lot more boring without him but that's also no reason to kill myself. So I just faked my death."  
"Oh really?! You faked your death?! I would never think of that now that you're sitting in front of me." John said, his voice dripping of sarcasm.  
"I'm just answering your questions."  
"No you're not. You're totally insane! You jumped of a house in front of dozens of people. In front of me. And now you're sitting in this goddamn chair acting like nothing happened. "John yelled.  
"Oh so you want me to explain how I faked my death…I mean it wasn't that hard…"

"Stop it!" John shouted. "I want to know why. I want to know why you haven't told anyone. Why you let everyone suffer. Why you're back now. Why?"  
"Do you really believe I would allow that someone kill Lestrade, Ms. Hudson or you, my only friend?" Sherlock asks with a smirk. "It had to look realistic. If I've told you about it you could've never faked your actions and emotions so realistic. I would've been a needless risk, like it would've have been to let you know afterwards."

"You can't do something like this…"John's voice sounding desperate and soft. "You can't imagine how hard it was to lose you. You nearly destroyed me. I didn't know what I should do with me. I sat in this room for weeks thinking about how I could have stopped it. How I could've saved you. Thinking it would've been better if I would be dead. I was sure my life would never be the same. And after months you come back and say it would've been a needless risk to tell me?" John feels the anger coming back and realizes that tears are streaming down his face.  
"Can't you just accept that I saved all of your lives and say thank you instead of yelling at me with no reason and crying like a baby?" Sherlock was clearly annoyed.  
John was stunned and the next thing he knew was that he slammed his fist right into Sherlock's face. At the same time Ms. Hudson entered the room clearly shocked about what she saw.  
"Oh, Sherlock! I told you John wouldn't be happy. You should have told him."


End file.
